


between the darkness (the truth will set you free)

by leaisforce



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Minor Character Death, One Shot, StaticQuake, aos season 3, bioquake, daisy johnson x jemma simmons, es skimmons pero no skimmons romántico (? kinda, skimmons - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaisforce/pseuds/leaisforce
Summary: En el medio de un apagón, Daisy descubre una verdad sobre Jemma Simmons.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 5





	between the darkness (the truth will set you free)

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en Wattpad. Esta historia no implica Skimmons de una forma romántica ya que la única relación explícita es StaticQuake, digamos que esto queda abierto a la interpretación.

> **" Ying and Yang describe how seemingly opposite or contrary forces may**
> 
> **actually be complementary and interconnected in the natural world ".**

**Contexto.**

Supongamos que es junio de 2016, y que nos encontramos en la batalla final contra Hive. Supongamos que los agentes de la organización secreta están perdiendo, y están condenados a un trágico destino, en donde alguien debe sacrificarse por un bien mayor. Lincoln es quien lo hace. Deja su propia vida para detener al huésped dentro de Ward. Esto destroza al equipo completo de S.H.I.E.L.D, pero en especial a una persona.

Todos esos hechos no son suposiciones, son los mismos que la Tierra-199999 ¿no? Bueno, ahora supongamos que no estamos en este universo. Digamos que nos encontramos en la Tierra-199998, donde todos los acontecimientos son los mismos con excepción de dos: Fitz y Simmons no tienen una relación más que la de amigos y Daisy decide quedarse en S.H.I.E.L.D

**I. La oscuridad.**

Daisy pasa los siguientes días a ese "suceso" encerrada en su habitación. Todo en la mente de la chica es oscuridad. Se rehusa a hablar con el equipo o a salir de su encierro, y cada vez come menos. El equipo comienza a preocuparse sobre su salud, así que Coulson intenta tener una conversación con ella, pero es detenido por May antes de lograrlo.

— Andrew no hubiera querido que la presionemos, vendrá a nosotros cuando esté lista —dice.

Y Coulson lo entiende, por lo que termina por pedirle a Mack que construya una especie de "puerta", de manera que él pudiera dejarle comida todos los días, mientras esperaban que Daisy se sintiera lista para hablar.

El ánimo de Daisy mejora notablemente frente a este detalle. De hecho, ese día planea salir. Agarra vestimenta limpia y se dirige al baño para darse una ducha. Sin embargo, la peli negra tiene un rotundo cambio de opinión cuando se ve a sí misma en el espejo. Los ojos de Daisy rezuman pena. Bueno, los ojos de Daisy casi siempre rezuman pena. Son como los de una niña perdida que nunca encontró su hogar. Pero además, se notaba desde lejos su estado deplorable. Tenía unas bolsas en tonos violáceos producidas por el insomnio que había experimentado esos días; el cabello totalmente alborotado y hasta parecía más delgada. No quiere que sus compañeros la vean de esa manera, no podía seguir lastimando personas y generado más daño. Se termina decidiendo por quedarse encerrada en su habitación, esperando que los suministros algún día dejen de aparecer, y que se olviden de ella.

Pero la comida volvió a llegar el día siguiente. Y el siguiente a ese. Y el siguiente a esos dos. Lo cierto es, que nunca para de llegar. Daisy no se siente merecedora de esto en absoluto, y se pregunta quién es la persona que está haciendo esto por ella. Llega un punto en el que considera destruir la base y escapar a su antigua vida. El conflicto es ¿a dónde ir?, si lo más cercano a familia que alguna vez había conocido era S.H.I.E.L.D. No podía irse así, de la nada.

Así que se queda en su habitación, y su vida continúa de esa manera. Se sumerge en su "oscuridad" y reflexiona sobre todos los acontecimientos ocurridos hace algunos días. Pero ¿eran algunos? ¿cuántos días habían ocurrido desde "ese" suceso? Que más da. Daisy ya no tenía noción del tiempo. Solamente podía pensar en Hive y en como, de un momento a otro, le habían arrebatado a Lincoln. Ahora entendía como se habían sentido Melinda o Jemma, perdiendo a Andrew y Will respectivamente. Ojalá ella fuera tan fuerte como sus compañeras de equipo.

Pero un día, la historia cambió. Cuando la oscuridad se hizo literal.

Este acontecimiento ocurrió en el veinteavo día de encierro, para ser exactos. Y de un momento a otro, no había más electricidad. Ninguna de las luces de su habitación o baño funcionaban. Daisy se quedo sentada en el piso durante unos minutos, esperando a ver si el problema se solucionaba. Pero la luz no volvió.

La inhumana se preocupó. Los apagones en la base solían ser ocasionados por Hydra u otros enemigos. Le constaba imaginar que hubiera un error técnico. Fitz siempre estaba asegurado para que no ocurrieran esas complicaciones.

Así que Daisy se armó de valor, y abrió la puerta por primera vez en esos veinte días.

**II. La luz.**

Simultáneamente, solo que a unos metros de donde se encontraba Daisy, Phil Coulson daba la orden de cerrar todas las entradas de la base, en el caso de que el apagón se trate un ataque externo.

Al momento del corte de electricidad, Jemma Simmons se encontraba trabajando en el laboratorio, como era usual en ella desde el día de la tragedia.

Cada vez que a Jemma le ocurría algo, canalizaba todo su dolor en el trabajo y trataba de mantener su mente ocupada en el. Pero últimamente habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas. Will, Andrew, Lincoln. Sumado a todo lo que había ocurrido anteriormente. No era justo. Se suponía que S.H.I.E.L.D eran los "buenos", se suponía que salvaban el mundo y que cosas buenas debían venir por eso ¿por qué entonces parecía que nunca eran felices? Bueno, no hay luz sin oscuridad, pero a veces se sentía una oscuridad a la que estaban condenados durante toda la eternidad.

Pero, sin duda, la lista de preocupaciones de Jemma Simmons era encabezada por otra persona, y su nombre era Daisy Johnson. Y quizás es por eso que está trabando tanto, porque hace veinte días que no tiene ninguna noticia de ella y la ansiedad la está matando. Por eso es que, apenas vió que la inhumana se había encerrado en su habitación, le sugirió a Coulson encontrar la manera de hacerle llegar la comida. Porque es su mejor amiga y la conoce, sabe que Daisy suele perder interés en sí misma cuando está inmersa en su oscuridad. Así que Jemma le llevaba a Daisy cada desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Los enviaba a través de la improvisada "puerta", y se sentaba esperando la reacción. Nunca se iba sin antes estar segura que, al menos, Daisy se había alimentado bien. Era sumamente importante para ella.

El proyecto que la bioquímica tenía entre las manos también era muy importante. Estaba trabajando en conjunto con el Dr. Radcliffe y Fitz, y debía entregar su parte esa misma noche. Los tres intentando crear una solución química contra un "virus fantasma" que recientemente se había hecho presente en varios pacientes.

Pero, cuando Jemma pensaba que estaba por finalizarlo, todo fue negro. La base entera de S.H.I.E.L.D se había quedado sin energía.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que en un segundo se encontraban Coulson acompañado de May, y le estaban solicitando ayuda a Fitz para remediar el problema. Jemma salió detrás de ellos. Si bien Leo era quien mejor manejo tecnológico tenía, ella siempre estaba lista para ayudarlo si la situación lo requería. Ingresaron a la sala del control de la base, y rápidamente el problema fue detectado.

—Afortunadamente, no se trata de ningún asunto externo. Hubo una sobrecarga de energía y parece que el sistema lo pudo soportarlo, lo que terminó en un apagón. Si me dan unos minutos, puedo solucionarlo —le explicó Fitz al director de la organización.

—Señor, en el momento del corte, estaba ocupada trabajando en un proyecto científico de suma importancia, y ya que mi ayuda no es requerida, me preguntaba si podría retirarme a continuar con mi investigación —habló Jemma.

Phil miró a Leo, como pidiéndole autorización, y esta fue concedida. Jemma se dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, en dirección al laboratorio.

Inesperadamente se detuvo a la mitad, cuando algo captó su atención completa. Entre las penumbras, la chica logró distinguir una puerta abriéndose. Una puerta abierta luego de veinte días. Un poco de luz en la oscuridad.

Enfrente de ella se encuentra Daisy Johnson, o lo que queda de Daisy Johnson. Está tan consumida por la tristeza que es prácticamente irreconocible.

Y entonces instantáneamente Jemma no se preocupa más en el proyecto en el que trabaja, el corte, o cualquier otra cosa. Porque enfrente suyo está la persona que más quiere en este mundo. Porque enfrente suyo está la persona que más quiere este mundo destrozada. Porque enfrente suyo está la persona que más quiere en este mundo destrozada y se le suma que hace veinte días que no recibía ninguna noticia de ella.

Y ahí es cuando Jemma se da cuenta, que lo que Daisy más necesitó durante esos veinte días fue un abrazo.

Y así lo hace.

La abraza.

**III. La verdad.**

Daisy solía ver a Lincoln como la persona que más se ocupó de ella en toda su vida.

Siempre Lincoln.

Y Lincoln...

Lincoln se ha ido.

Aunque parece difícil, aunque parece imposible, Daisy considera tener una vida después de Lincoln.

Supongamos que Daisy Johnson entiende, luego de tres años de pertenecer a ese lugar, una verdad muy importante sobre S.H.I.E.L.D. Entiende una verdad muy importante sobre su propósito, también. Cuando vió a Lincoln por primera vez, fue en el Afterlife. El fue quien le explicó que era lo que le sucedía y como poder manejar sus poderes. Lincoln fue también quien le enseñó una verdad, una sobre los inhumanos: "cada inhumano fue diseñado para cubrir una necesidad, cada uno tiene un propósito". Dios, que propósito. Ahora ella lo entendía, tenía un propósito justo enfrente de ella. Tenía una familia por la cual luchar. Y era lo que había estado haciendo desde el día que se le había ocurrido hackear a la organización de espías.

Y entonces, ahí es cuando Daisy ve un poco de luz. La luz que durante veinte días le pareció imposible de encontrar. Ella es Daisy Louise Johnson y su existencia no se reduce a una sola persona. Aunque se trate de su novio. Aunque se trate de Lincoln Campbell. Ella tiene luz en el medio de esta oscuridad. Tiene a Coulson, a May, Fitz, Mack, Elena, y muchos más. Y tiene a Jemma.

Dios, Jemma, ¿cómo no había pensado en ella antes? Ella es sólo... Jemma. Se habían conocido cuando eran una hacker llamada Skye que vivía en una camioneta y una científica recién graduada. Ahora ella se había convertido en la destructora de mundos y Jemma seguía siendo... Jemma. Con algunas marcas de guerra más, pero en esencia, seguía siendo Jemma.

Jemma, la chica que mañana, día y noche, durante veinte días y sin ninguna falta, se ocupó de que no se muriera de hambre. En realidad, Jemma se preocupaba más por Daisy que lo que Daisy lo hacía por sí misma.

Ahí es cuando Daisy se rompe. Siempre había fingido ser dura, con absolutamente todo. Ward, sus padres, el hecho de ser diferente a la mayoría en la sociedad. Pero ya no lo soporta más, y se derrumba.

—Yo... —comenzó a decir la chica, entre lágrimas y sonidos de angustia.

—No en necesario hablar.

Porque Jemma no necesita palabras para entenderlo. Y le parte el corazón sentir las lágrimas de la chica. La quiere tanto, que desearía poder sacarle todo su dolor, y dárselo a sí misma con tal de hacerla sentir bien. Así que se queda abrazándola todo el tiempo, aún así cuando la luz (literalmente hablando) se vuelve a hacer presente, y Daisy tampoco piensa en soltarla. Porque finalmente Daisy lo entiende.

Entiende una verdad sobre sí misma. Entiende esa verdad que le costó tanto, o quizás nunca la quiso entender. Al fin entiende que no puede seguir huyendo de las personas que se preocupan por ella. Porque ahora mismo la está abrazando la mejor chica del mundo, y se agradece sola de no haber escapado de S.H.I.E.L.D cuando la idea le cruzó la cabeza. Ahora Daisy siente que tiene esperanza, qué hay una luz la está protegiendo. Ya dejo esa luz una vez, y no piensa hacerlo de nuevo. Esa luz se llama Jemma Anne Simmons.

En el medio de la oscuridad, la verdad te librará.

Supongamos, por un momento, que eso es lo que ocurre.


End file.
